Glass
by Aeroshockwave
Summary: Before Speed was adopted by the Racer family, he was Aurin, the son of Jarrett and Eva Modikiro. See why Speed was adopted, and why Jarrett became a killer.


**Sigh** Here I go again. Writing another story when none of my others are finished. But oh well. Here goes my one shot about Speed—er, Aurin, living with his father before, during, and a few months after Jarrett murdered his mother.

            Also, please, please, PLEASE review. For the last three chapters of In Dark Places, I've only gotten reviews from Jen, Joey's Girl, and Goldmoon, so pleeeeeeeease review! 

            **Warning: **Might be strange and skip back and forth. You have to read In Dark Places to understand this, unless you can read my mind. The ending takes place in chapter nine, which you won't get to read unless you review. ^-^ Sneaky, aren't I?

            Disclaimer: ARGH! WHY MUST WE DO THESE INFERNAL THINGS! IT'S A REPETATIVE NIGHTMARE! No.

            "Eva? Eva honey? I'm home!" Jarrett plopped down onto one of the easy chairs in the living room. "Eva?"

            "Jarrett, get your hind in here right now! My water's broken!" Eva's panicked voice thundered in Jarrett's ear. 

            "What? Well..um…What do you want me to do?!" Jarrett was frozen in place.

            "Something! Don't just sit there like you don't know what to do!" 

            "I don't!" Eva let out a cry of anger. 

            "Help me to the hospital!!" Jarrett lunged out of his chair and scrambled into his coat. 

            "Okay, I'll leave right now!"

            "You have to take me with you, baka!" 

            Jarrett whirled in mid-step. "Oh, right!" He hastily ran to the back bedroom. Eva sat on a chair, her long red hair pinned tightly into a bun at the base of her neck. He scooped her into his arms and raced out the door.

            "Jarrett! Close the front door!"

            "Sorry! My wife's in labor!" 

            "I am your wife!"

            "Forget the door! Let's go have a baby!"

            "Excuse me?" Eva screeched as they entered the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Let's? I'm having the baby, not you!"

            "I hope it's a boy."

            Eva harrumphed. "I hope it's a girl. With red hair, and brown eyes."

            "I could teach him bike riding, skating, fishing, driving…"

            "Honey! You missed the hospital!"

            "Ack!" Jarrett whirled in the middle of the road, narrowly missing several cars. 

            They screeched to a stop just outside the emergency room. Jarrett grabbed Eva and carried her at a breakneck pace to the nearest nurse.

            "My wife's having a baby!"

            Eva hissed in his ear. "I think she can tell!" 

                                                            ****

            "Congratulations, sir. It's a boy." Jarrett smiled and pulled the corner of the blanket down off his son's face. A delicate nose revealed itself, followed by long eyelashes, petite ears, and thick black hair. 

            Jarrett was speechless. This was his son. **_His _**son. For him to love. And he did. Oh, he did. 

            Eva grunted and held out her arms. "Let me see!" Jarrett touched his son's nose and gently handed him down to his mother. 

            "Isn't he beautiful, Eva? And he's ours, all ours." He went to put his hand on her shoulder.

            "I don't want it."

            "What?"

            "I wanted a daughter."

            "Eva?"

            "I wanted a daughter, not a son." 

            Jarrett stood back and studied his wife and son. Eva stared at their son with distain. "Besides, he looks like you. I want him to look like me!" She continued, putting the baby back in Jarrett's arms. "I want to put him up for adoption."

            Jarrett reeled. "What?"

"I don't want him."

"But Eva, we've been waiting two years for a baby…" 

"A GIRL baby. But I'll keep him on one condition."

"I…alright."

"His name will be Aurin." There it went. The name she had been planning on naming her baby girl for two years. 

"Alright. So he's ours?"

"Yes." Jarrett happily kissed his son's forehead, just as he began to squall for food. 

"Oh, you've got daddy's lungs, don't you?" He offered the baby to his wife. "I think he's hungry."

                                       ****

I know! It was supposed to be a one shot, but I figured, why not give you lots more background info on Aurin, and make more chapters? Anyhow, let me know if you liked it, and if you want me to continue or not. Thanks to Jen, Joey's Girl (Who has read and reviewed all my stories! And I haven't read all of hers! ****sobs** **I'll get there! Promise!) and Goldmoon (Who informed me that in the manga, Speed and Spritle really are adopted! **gasp** But I am not plagiarizing! Because I didn't know, so no lawyer is getting his hands on my lovely two dollars!) 


End file.
